they got a saying
by videogamenerd101
Summary: the space that's in between insane and insecure. — SoMa.


**notes: **for Jeremy because I'm lame and I couldn't get him a real christmas gift. merry christmas! also, this story is nonlinear, and I want to make clear that the manga never gives any clues to what's going on with maka's mom like the anime does, so this will follow the manga rather than the anime.

* * *

><p><em><strong>they got a saying<strong>_

.

.

.

(25)

Soul watches Maka as she lies in bed in their hotel room. She's lying on her stomach, face hidden from view.

He takes a seat on the bed beside her and tries to place a hand on her shoulder, but she shoves him away and shouts, "Go away!"

He remains sitting by her side, but he makes no move to touch her.

"He never told you for a reason, you know," he tells her as he gets up.

Maka says nothing back.

.

(3)

"You wanna go to Japan?" Soul asks.

Maka nods. "It's almost summer break, and it's been a long time since I've been there."

"And you want me to come with you?"

"Of course. We're partners, aren't we?"

"And what did your dad say about it?"

She rolls her eyes. "You know. He wants me to stay in Death City with him, but if I do go, he's gotta go with me and you can't come with us. He's so overprotective. I think I've convinced him to let me go with just you, though."

Soul raises a brow. "How'd you do that?"

Maka sighs. "I promised him that I'd spend an entire week with him if he let me go."

"Have fun with that," Soul says, chuckling. "Anything to go to Japan with _me_, huh? I know you too well, Maka."

There was silence. Then…

"Maka Chop!" She pulls a book out of nowhere and aims for Soul's head.

He knows that this would happen and he's fully prepared for it, but he takes the hit anyway. He'd like to say it doesn't hurt anymore, but it still does. He rubs his head.

Maka closes the book and puts it away. "Anyway, so we'll be leaving for Japan in two weeks, and we'll be staying there for a week in Tokyo, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," he says. "Anyway, why Japan of all places? Is it just because you're Japanese or what?"

She says nothing.

.

(26)

"Soul?"

He forces one eye open. What the hell is Maka doing up so early in the morning? She should just go back to bed.

She's got her head down, hands clasped in front of her, constantly fidgeting in her seat by him on Soul's bed.

"What?" he asks, suddenly wide awake.

She purses her lips, and then says, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was acting really immature."

"You _were _acting really immature."

Maka narrows her green eyes at him.

He quickly raises his hands. "Hey, hey, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Sorry." He sighs, gets into a sitting position next to her, and runs a hand through his hair. "Forget about yesterday, okay? It must've been hard on you. Anyone would feel that way."

"Right," Maka acknowledges quietly.

Soul moves his hand to hold Maka's, fingers intertwined.

She places her head on Soul's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Soul," she mumbles into him. "I'm so sorry."

.

(18)

"This is your first time in Japan, isn't it, Soul?" Maka asks as they walk around downtown Tokyo, a beautiful smile on her face. Not like he'd ever say that to her, though.

"Yeah," he says.

"What do you think so far?"

He looks around and shrugs. "We've just been walking around the city and not really doing anything. It's pretty boring, honestly."

Maka starts pouting, and Soul resists the urge to smirk at her.

"Fine! I don't care that you think Japan is boring right now. I'll make sure you like it here by the time we go back to Death City."

"I'd like to see you try, then."

"I'm gonna do it! I swear that–"

Soul shuts her up by bringing her lips to his.

When he lets go, he notices the tint of pink on her cheeks, and he can't help but smile.

"So? Aren't you gonna show me around?"

"Um… Y-yeah," says Maka, nodding. "Let's go, Soul."

They continue making their way through the city, Soul making sure that they're walking hand in hand.

_She's gonna need it, _he thinks.

.

.

(9)

"You got everything?" Maka asks for what seems like the umpteenth time.

"I told you, I do," Soul replies, sighing and indicating his suitcase.

"Everything you need is in there?"

"Everything's in there. Stop worrying."

"…Fine."

"So why did you decide to go to Japan, huh?" asks Soul. "You didn't answer me the last time I asked."

Maka places her chin in her hand, staring at the floor. "It's nothing. I just felt like I had to go, since I'm from Japan and all."

"Really."

"Yep."

Soul looks at her. "I don't believe you."

Maka's head spins to face him. "What do you mean? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but right now, I think you're lying to me."

Maka bites down on her lip before sighing. "I guess I really can't hide anything from you, can't I?"

Soul smirks. "So what's the reason why we're going to Japan?"

She begins squirming in her seat. "I… I wanna see my mom again. She hasn't sent me a letter in ages, and no matter how many times I write to her, she never responds back. When I ask Papa about her, he never gives me a clear answer. So I decided that I'd see her for myself."

It's on the tip of his tongue and he's _dying _to say it out loud.

He doesn't say it.

He settles with an, "Your mom, huh? How are you gonna find her if you don't know where she lives?"

Maka giggles, and Soul doesn't know how to interpret it. "We'll see."

.

(20)

They try asking everybody in town about the whereabouts of Maka's mother–she _is _a famous meister, after all, so there should be at least someone who knows her.

No one knows anything.

"You really should've thought this trip out more carefully," Soul chides her.

Maka opens her mouth to say something, probably a retort, but she quickly closes it.

"You're right," she admits, and she sighs. "This isn't going very well. What was I thinking, going to Japan out of a sudden impulse without any plans?"

Soul watches her as she hunches her shoulder and pulls at her hair, and he hesitantly places a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find your mom," he reassures her. "Your dad knows where she is, right? Why don't you ask him?" Maka opens her mouth but Soul continues, "Come on, if you really want to find your mom, then you might as well ask someone who might know. It's better than never finding her."

She balls her hands into fists. "But–"

"Stop being so stubborn. You know better than that."

She lets out a held breath and relaxes her body. "Fine. I'll call up Papa."

Soul smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

.

(31)

"Maka! Soul!"

Soul's head snaps up to find Maka's dad and everyone else waiting for them. After greeting everyone, Soul returns to Maka's side as she talks to her dad.

"Oh, Maka-chan, I'm so glad you're back!" he shrieks, pulling her into a tight embrace.

_It's almost like he'll never let go of her, _Soul thinks.

He expects Maka to be struggling to get out of her dad's hug.

She doesn't.

She rests her head on her dad's chest.

"Maka-chan, what's wrong?" he asks, putting his hands on her shoulders to look at her face.

Silence.

"Why did you never tell me about Mama?" Maka mutters under her breath with clenched teeth. "Why did you never tell me? I deserved to know!" She punches her dad's chest, but it must've been weak, because he doesn't even flinch at her touch.

He doesn't say anything for a long time.

"Maka-chan, Papa is so sorry," he finally whispers, almost inaudible, wrapping his arms around her as she breaks into endless sobs. "I should have told you a long, long time ago."

.

(24)

"Papa said we just need to turn left from this street, and we'll be there," Maka says. "I can't wait to meet Mama! It's been so long."

Soul only smiles grimly.

They make the left, and Soul almost walks into Maka.

"Hey, don't just stop there," Soul complains. "What–"

Soul looks up.

He always knew his suspicions were correct, but it still hits him as hard as a Maka Chop.

Maka starts running into the cemetery and Soul yells for her to stop and wait up as he chases after her but she doesn't listen to him and only continues running and running and running and looking from one grave to the other and never stopping until she finds what she's looking for.

When Maka stops in front of one of the tombstones, her hand shoots up to cover her mouth.

Soul finally reaches her when she collapses into Soul's arms.

"What's wrong?" Soul asks, but he knows what's up.

Maka doesn't respond, but the tears beginning to spill and the writing on the gravestone are enough for him.

He pulls Maka closer to him and says nothing, only closing his eyes and silently cursing himself.

.

(91)

"Oh yeah, Maka, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, but I've been forgetting."

"What is it?"

He smiles at her. "Even though a lot of crap happened, I had fun on that trip to Japan over summer break. I really did."

.

.

.

.

.

_fin_


End file.
